In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, wireless devices transmit radio resource control (RRC) connection requests to gain access to and use of the LTE network. Typically, machine-to-machine (M2M) communications or machine-type communication (MTC) communications have the characteristics of small data demand and infrequent network access.